Lonely Goes Both Ways
by TinyClownBean1
Summary: The jewel is completed and Kagome is torn from Inuyasha's grasp leaving him alone as the final battle came to a close.Now with no where left to turn he comes across his half-brother. Will old feelings die?


Hello everyone. I haven't decided fully as to where this story is going, but it looks like an angst/romance to me. I have a feeling Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are going to make-up sometime in this fic. Let the games begin…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I am making no money off of doing this but I am having a bit of fun along the way.

**Warning: Before this gets any further and although it has not happened yet there will be a YAOI (maleXmale relationship) maybe even more than 1 and incest (more than likely almost 99.9 sure on that one)**

* * *

Lonely Goes Both Ways

Chapter 1: Alone

* * *

He sat alone. There was no one left to save him. The strong and the weak in the end it never mattered. He was a pawn in the game of life, yet in the end the winner was not him. Life is not always fair. Sometimes you have to fight back with everything you have. He noticed this too late and in the end it did not matter. He was destined to lose just the same as humans were destined to die.

A soft evening breeze caressed his tear stained face. How many times had he sat alone crying because life was not worth living? He chose not to answer that and instead looked up at the clear night sky. Thousands of stars winked at him, if only he could be happy again.

"Damn it," a soft murmur almost carried away by the night. His soft amber eyes closed in frustration. Was it his fault they all left? Humans were just that right? He knew that was not true, because since he had met her, Kagome Higurashi, nothing was as he thought.

The wind howled and the trees swayed. The moon shone on basking everything in its silver glow. The world had not changed, but his comrades had. The three he once fought along side now scattered by the course of time. Once again he was alone, just as he had been before he had met Kikyo.

Women always seemed to be the one's to save him. Yet, they also seemed to be the one's that broke him. First it was Kikyo with her constant wishes of him being a human. Could he not think for himself? Did she have any idea how much it hurt that she could not accept him for the way he was? Half demon or not he still had a heart.

Yet as much as it hurt her presence was enough to make one melt. Being a priestess she offered solace to his once tattered soul. When he was with her the world was not against him, he had a place to call home.

After his greatest tragedy he thought nothing worse could happen. Being sealed to a tree for what seemed like ages. He was saved by a young girl, Kikyo's reincarnation (oh the irony). Of anyone that could have saved him it had to be Kagome. A girl from the future who taught him to feel again, she was pure and the exact opposite of his previous love. She was kind and above all wished for him to never change. She loved him for who he was. She was his greatest gift.

Once the jewel had been completed, however, she was torn from his world. From his grasp forever, never again would he be able to hold his companion or hear her melodious voice. The most terrible thing was that he could never tell her how he felt. With the jewel completed her time in his era was done and she was sent back to her own time, crying.

"How come you don't realize what you have until you have lost it?" Another soft whimper, these thoughts they haunted him. Forever he was trapped within their web of endless torture.

The chirping of crickets and the soft running of water lulled him into a state of haziness. Where had he gone wrong? Why was he alone? Miroku, what had ever become of his perverted monk friend? Then again, what ever happened to Sango, his demon exterminator friend?

Alone, that thought haunted him as he thought of his friends. Miroku, after the final wish his hand had been sealed. No longer was he to worry about being sucked into his own hand. He could live life at a leisurely pace. He had a much longer time limit now, and he intended to use it to his fullest.

Sango, she had left with the monk and her tiny fire cat following behind her. Not once was he to hear from them. Never again would he see their faces. If only he could have forgotten them. It was unfortunate that they had burrowed so deep into his once protected heart. Before he had met them he would have believed that he could never cry again, but after Kagome anything was possible.

Shippo…the runt, the little fox demon had disappeared shortly after Kagome. Without Kagome around he had no mother. Strange that he had seemingly accepted a human as his mother. But once the human girl was ripped from this world the little fox hung around only long enough to discover that life isn't fair. He should have known that by now.

A soft whimper lost in the leaves being carrier by the evening breeze. His silver terraces danced happily along with them. However, the rest of him did not respond. With no more friends and the constant judging of the world he was alone. He could not run to the demons because he was considered a weaker being. The humans feared and hated him. Never again would he be able to find a place.

No more jewel shards to find and no more Naraku. His life was now meaningless. No one needed his help and he had no quest to venture on through. How unfortunate that at a time he should be celebrating he was, in fact, grieving.

A weakling; he was proving his own half brothers words. Did he deserve to be alone? How long had it been? A few months or perhaps a year? Was he really that pathetic? Yes…everything he was feeling told him. He did not feel strong like he once had. He was no longer filled with confidence, and he no longer wished to mope.

"Alone," the word brought a sickening smile to his face. He was alone now and he could do anything he wanted. However, all he wanted was someone to fill that void that Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had created; could he really continue on?

He stood slowly as a familiar scent stung his sensitive demon nose. Pine and wildflowers, it was someone he was in no mood to deal with at the moment. Quickening his pace he ran at a speed no human eyes could follow. The ground became a blur and with only the moon guiding his way he ran. He ran for what seemed like an eternity, until he fell to the ground exhausted and broken.

Today was not his day. Soft footsteps assaulted his over sensitive ears. Moments ago he was begging to be with someone, and here he was now pleading for them to disappear. The stupid demon was able to keep his pace with an ease that normally he would have admired. Now that he had become indifferent to living, it didn't seem so special anymore.

Hazed golden orbs locked with a deep ice blue. He had been correct with his unexpected guest and he certainly did not want to see the familiar face.

"Inuyasha…" his voice was soft and full of pity. Great now even his greatest rival was going easy on the lonely half breed. Where was the fire he expected to feel as the other neared him? Where was the scorch in his masculine voice? Did he miss Kagome as much as he, himself, did? Maybe he just felt sorry for the lost adversary. Whatever the cause he could sympathize with the Inu demon.

"Go away." It came out as more of a whimper or plea than an order. Even his voice was against him today. Soft raven locks sifted with the slowly dying breeze and golden eyes darted away from concerned blue orbs. Nothing was as it should be; the world seemed to be out of the careful balance nature had first put it in.

A soft sigh brought the Inu demon's attention back to the wolf. Long slender fingers were buried deep into his raven locks causing stray strands to fall carelessly from their captured hold. What could possibly have the demon so agitated? Sitting down silently ice blue eyes were once again locked with questioning amber orbs.

"Was she really all that special," a whisper so soft that Inuyasha could barely pick it up, but now that the questioned was asked he couldn't help but wonder. Kagome Higurashi, she was tender and kind. Love and child like adoration poured out of her soul and healed everyone that came near her. She was someone who wouldn't hesitate to help, and she cared for every living being. So was she really all that special? Of course.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha's voice came out rough and cold. What right did the wolf have to ask such stupid questions? Where was the rivalry for the girl's attention now? Did he not proclaim Kagome as 'His Woman'?

"In certain ways, yes," Kouga's tone was almost mocking in how soft it came out, "she was kind and loyal, perfect qualities for a mate. But she has been gone for quite sometime and no matter how innocent and trusting she was everyone knew she would have to leave sooner or later. I too found myself slightly surprised that it was so soon. Actually I had even hoped that she would grow of old age here…" he trailed off and slowly closed his eyes as though fighting off troubling memories.

"Wolf?" the guarded response brought the wolf demon back into the world and for an instant he seemed to forget where he was, but soon he realized and buried his head in his arms as they came to rest on the tops of his knees.

"What?" a defeated snap and then a sigh of regret. He had said too much. After such a long time they were still rivals. Inuyasha and he, although they no longer had any reason to be, would forever be just that.

What was the point of having a rival if he is defeated? Why even bother when you have nothing to fight over. Kagome was not here, there were no more shards, and the hanyou no longer even entered his territory; so what was the point of being rivals.

It was easy for one. Never had they ever had to agree on anything, nor did they ever have to act civilly towards the other. It was just simple that way and forever it would remain that way. As the saying goes, 'Old habits die hard.'

In a blink the wolf was gone leaving Inuyasha once again by himself. With no one there he felt oddly vulnerable and the feeling of being truly alone hit full force. No one cared anymore, and maybe it would just be easier to give up. Maybe six feet isn't too far down…

Life is what you make it, but why go on living if you have no reason to? Maybe he did have a reason, but wouldn't you know if you had one?

Shaking his head slightly to clear his head of unsettling thoughts Inuyasha stood slowly as his abused legs ached from the earlier run. Emotionally and physically drained he continued walking blindly forward, where else was he to go? He could not go back. Never would he be able to face the onslaught of memories that attacked him at the sight of Kikyo's old village.

The soft crunching of fall leaves followed him as Inuyasha walked on. There was nothing left to do but escape. He had to escape the painful memories and troubling emotions. This was not what he was. A proud, rash, and determine hanyou turned into a weak, sniffling mutt; this was not the demon he had come to be.

The air was crisp and comforting. The moon was watching his every move. Nothing seemed any different and never would be. Life was just a normal routine now with no one around. Perhaps that was for the best. No one was around to hinder him in a fight, but then why did that thought do nothing to comfort the half breed.

"You're not as alone as you think," Kouga's baritone voice seeped through the shadows. Looking around and not spotting or even sensing him Inuyasha carried on. Putting it to wishful thinking that he had someone around he sighed and jumped hastily into a nearby gnarled, old tree. No leaves were clinging to its bare branches and the bark was rough and uncomfortable, but this was home for the night, and a haven from the unrelenting night.

* * *

Well that's all I have for now. So I can take this several ways, but I really think and Inu/Sesshomaru or Inu?Kougawould work best for this story. Whatever you guys think though, reviews are gratefully accepted. If you have any thoughts or feeling about this story feel free to share. 


End file.
